Recently, semiconductor light-emitting devices using nanostructures have been developed as a new type of semiconductor light-emitting device technology. In semiconductor light-emitting devices using three-dimensional nanostructures (hereinafter, referred to as ‘nanostructure semiconductor light-emitting devices’), crystallinity may be significantly improved and degradations in performance due to polarization may be prevented since active layers are obtained from a nonpolar surface or a semipolar surface. In addition, since light is emitted through a relatively large surface area, light extraction efficiency may be significantly improved.